The invention relates to a drive unit for a motor vehicle including an electric machine supported by the vehicle body, a wheel suspension connected to the vehicle body with springs for supporting the vehicle body and drive means extending between the electric machine and the wheel for transmitting a torque therebetween.
German laid-open patent application DE 198 58 395 A1 discloses a drive unit for a wheel driven vehicle in which a rim is driven by an electric motor. The rim is attached to a rocker arm which is mounted so as to be pivotable about a vehicle axis. The distance between the vehicle axis and the rotational axis of the rim is constant. The drive of the rim is provided by means of intermeshing gearwheels, a toothed belt or a chain.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a drive unit for a vehicle, which drive unit comprises at least one electric machine and has, in connection with a wheel suspension which ensures a high level of driving comfort, a compact design and small unsprung masses.